


Ultimate Lucky Stud

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: For Makoto Naegi, luck can mean a lot of things. It can mean happy coincidences that get him what he wants, or it can mean horrible slip-ups and disasters that ruin everything. Sometimes, it can mean both, with a series of mishaps and accidents inexplicably getting him into the position to bed the girls of Hope's Peak Academy. Commission for Thomas B.





	1. Aoi Asahina - Slippery When Wet

Sneaking away with Asahina for a midnight swim was the sort of fun that Makoto wasn't entirely sure he wanted to have, but he had little choice in the matter, as she dragged him off to the changing rooms, turning out to be much, much stronger than him when it came to dragging him by the wrist, and so he simply followed along after her, stumbling behind her and trying to keep up as she shoved him into the boys' changing booth and said, "I'll see you soon!" as she began to tear at her own clothes, having worn her bathing suit underneath so that it would be an easy change over.

Naegi wasn't too fast about changing into his swim trunks, still not totally sure this was even what he wanted to do with his night, but with Asahina being so pretty and insistent he didn't find the strength within him to tell her no, so he figured he'd just spend some time trying to psych himself up, to hope she wasn't going to be incredibly competitive about this as he proved himself a fairly below average swimmer once he stepped into the pool, where Asahina was anything but below average. To that end, he had no idea if he was supposed to go out there to try and impress her with his swimming talents, or hope she pitied him and decided to give him lessons.

He spent so long deliberating what to do about Asahina that he could already hear her splashing about in the pool, swimming laps as she got right to work at warming up, and it didn't exactly instill much confidence in him as he stepped out, a little pale and certainly not built like an athlete. He wore a pretty basic pair of swimming shorts, walking toward the pool. "You couldn't wait for me?" he called loudly over the splashing sounds.

"I was waiting for you!" Asahina yelled, interrupting her lap to swim over to the other side, and Naegi tried his best not to notice how tightly her one-piece bathing suit clung to her body, and he failed miserably. "But that's no excuse not to warm up. Now get in here, let's swim." She was excited, perking up out of the water and bobbing up and down as she smiled at Naegi, eagerly awaiting his return to the pool. It left a pronounced jiggle in her chest.

Naegi turned around, mostly to shirk away from the sight of her and to avoid the blood filling into his cock, leaving him half-hard as he reached for the door to the change stall and pulled it shut. But luck was a two-way street, and he hadn't noticed the way that one of the strings to tighten the band of his shirts got caught in the now closed door. As he turned around slowly, already starting in mid-step, he found himself in the absolute worst position possible, as he moved forward, but his shorts didn't, and there was too little time to react before he was stumbling forward and quite literally falling out of his own clothes.

Taking a tumble onto the tiled poolside floor, Naegi didn't hurt too much, flopping forward and ending up on his back and groaning as Asahina pulled herself quickly out of the pool and rushed over to check on him. "Naegi!" she called, sliding forward and kneeling beside him to check on him. "Are you okay?"

"I think so?" he groaned. His head didn't hurt too bad, he hadn't fallen on any limbs in a horrible way, and the worst sensation he felt was just his waist, where the strain of his shorts against it had left a mark like he'd been wearing them all day. "Urgh, what happ--" He looked down and gasped at the sudden absence of any and all shorts on his body, and nearly stumbled back in a panic.

Asahina's eyes had fallen onto it too, and a smile crept slowly across her face. "Oh," she said, eyes slowly widening. "Wow, Naegi, that's..." She trailed off, letting out a bit of a laboured breath as she bit her lip. "Wow," was all she could bear to say. Only at half mast, the generous endowment of Naegi's cock was already impressing her, and as he slipped away a little and started to rise, she grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Maybe we should forget about swimming after all. I don't think I want to do it very much anymore."

The sudden, burning gaze of appreciation settling Square onto his dick had Naegi growing harder as he tried his best to think about how to deal with this embarrassing situation, coming up painfully blank. Her eyes lit up even more as she watched his cock reach its rock hard state, and as he backed up against the door that had betrayed him, he found himself cornered by Asahina. He tried to say something about how he was fine and he could still swim, that he swore he didn't hurt, but he couldn't help himself against the steady and unrelenting advance of the stacked, perky swimmer. All that came out was a nervous, trailing off, "I..."

Slipping her hands into the traps of her bathing suit, Asahina was quick to slide them down her shoulders, pulling the entire thing down halfway along her flat, tat tummy, as her breasts bounced excitedly upon being freed, water droplets running down the very wet skin as she smiled up at him with a perkiness that Naegi couldn't tear his gaze from. "Just lean back, and I promise I'll make all the pain go away," she said, knowing he wasn't in pain but not much caring as she grabbed hold of his cock, her hands still dripping wet as she leaned forward. "I want to give you a titfuck, but I hate the feeling of dry skin on wet skin, so let's see what we can do to change that..."

Aoi began to lick all over Naegi's cock with an eager, wet sloppiness that left him blushing and feeling like he was witnessing something more lurid than he could handle. She held his big cock in her hands, guiding it around and moving her head to get to every inch of his well endowed shaft, trying her best to get it all nice and wet with a thick coating of warm spit. It was twisted and decadent in ways that he didn't know how to handle, and through it all, all he could do was groan, giving his own inarticulate, "Wow," as he felt the tongue working eagerly at his cock to get it nice and ready for her.

While she had no desire to suck his cock to completion, the fun of slobbering all over it was definitely getting to Asahina as she worked him over, having plenty of cock to satisfy while she dealt with those feelings, moaning as she let her tongue play along it and slather on as much spit as possible. She was only partially serious about how much she minded the feeling of touch dry skin while wet, but she doubted he would have minded if she told him, given the way he stared down at her and her excited blue eyes beaming back up at him in turn. She looked so happy to be there, her glee tinged with just enough of something lurid and sloppy to really blow Naegi's mind, and Asahina knew she was on the right track with him when he was reacting to her touch like that.

Only once his cock was nice and wet with her spit did Asahina pull back, moaning as she rose up on her knees and grabbed hold of her perky tits, spreading them slowly apart as rivulets of water ran down the soft skin. "Are you ready for this?" she asked, and found his nervous jumble of words to be an endearingly sweet response as she wrapped her tits around his cock, and for as chesty as she was, she was woefully unprepared to deal with just as much dick as was before her. "Wow, this is going to be challenging," she said, staring down at it; it poked high up the top of her cleavage, which she hardly felt was a bad thing, but she was definitely going to need to feel out a good way to handle this.

"You can do it," Naegi said, and it only took two seconds for him to roll his head back and groan in embarrassment as his attempt to say something came off so corny and embarrassing. This wasn't his comfort zone in the least, but the snug embrace of Asahina's tits wrapped around his cock was definitely starting to pull more of his attention as she began to guide her plump chest up and down his cock.

It took very broad motions for Asahina to properly give Naegi a titfuck. There was just so much cock there to work with and she wanted to get as much as she could as she knelt before him and guided herself up and down, her entire body involved in the motion to keep it all moving steadily as her fingers pressed tight into the sides of her plump tits to keep them in place and tight around his shaft. There was something exhilarating about what she was doing, something that took mere seconds to surprise and excite her, as she felt him throb within the cushiony warmth of her cleavage and something within her hit its stride.

Faster she went, and all that spit she'd generously coated his cock with made it so much easier to move quickly along his shaft. "Your cock is the nicest I've ever seen," she moaned, biting her lip as she looked it, watched it emerge proudly from the top of her cleavage as each downward push left so much dick pushing forward that she hardly even knew what to do with it all. "It's so big I think it can even reach my lips! How do you walk around with this thing?" She was elated to see it though, so glad that Naegi had it and that she was able to touch it, moaning as the privilege of titfucking a cock this nice washed upon her with a wave of lust. "I feel like I'm the lucky one tonight."

"No, that's definitely me," Naegi moaned, slumped back against the door as he watched her at work. Her gorgeous body was working so eagerly and quickly to get him off and he could hardly believe how well this was paying off, his horrible accident feeding into something absolutely incredible as he leaned back and soaked in all the pleasure that followed. "I'm the luckiest guy on earth right now, I think."

"Nngh, Naegi I can't take it anymore!" she cried out. "Please, grab my breasts and take over, I need to touch myself." She whined and pleaded, sounded so needy that Naegi didn't even think twice. Not that anyone told by Aoi Asahina to grab hold of her breasts could have possibly had second thoughts. He took them in hand, excitedly kneading them as he held them in tight and began to thrust, properly fucking her cleavage as he watched her reach her hands down, pulling aside her swimsuit and curling some fingers into her pussy. The moans that spilled out as she began to indulge in her own appetites were music to his ears, and Naegi knew he was pushing his luck like no man ever had before, but he couldn't get enough of this.

Ignited by the feeling of her fingers pumping rapidly into her slick twat, Asahina felt an even hotter burning appreciation for Naegi's cock, and she needed to give him more, craning her neck down as she got her lips around his head, ensuring that each thrust pushed some of his cock into her mouth. Not much, but enough for a shallow blowjob that helped pleasure the very well endowed cock she was dealing with. Her moans only grew louder still as she began to fellate him, tongue slithering around inside of her mouth as she gave him head and a titfuck all at once, working him over with a loving, reverent need for him to enjoy himself.

Naegi was an idiot for ever having second thoughts about going to the pool with Asahina. He hadn't even needed to stress over how he could flirt with her as she threw herself at him once she saw what he was packing, and he was left with nothing to do now but simply appreciate it all, groaning and massaging her breasts, toying with her dark, hardened nipples and pushing his fingers into the soft, plump flesh as he helped her a little bit too, feeding into her pleasure while also greedily being able to fondle her amazing tits for himself. This was a situation with no downside at all, save for the fall he'd taken, and if he could all but literally fall into titfucking Asahina he was more than happy to spend the rest of his life unable to stand upright on two feet.

Being in charge of the action was a responsibility Naegi wasn't sure he could handle, as he went all out on fucking her tits, groaning as he pushed the pace so much harder than Asahina had in the name of getting off and rocking his cock up into her warm, plush, soaking wet cleavage. He was having the time of his life doing it, of course, and he was all the happier to know that she was enjoying it too given the way she moaned around his cock, but even if she was a tough girl some part of him had minor doubts about if he was going too far.

But then Asahina was pulling back off of his dick and crying out, "I want you to cum on my face!" and no part of Naegi was worried about anything in the world anymore. He was devoid of any kind of stress for that brief, perfect moment as he slammed upward, a few more thrusts all he needed as the words she howled ignited him, her voice so ragged and earnest as she pleaded with him for his cum. How could he not deliver? With an excited groan, his cock throbbed, and as Asahina tilted her head back down to face his dick, he let loose the flood of spunk to follow.

His orgasm was a powerful one; he rarely came so hard, but then, he was rarely fucking a perfect pair of tits. His cock spewed thick rope after rope of cum all over Asahina's gorgeous face, painting her features and splattering onto her outstretched tongue, even more cum landing on the tops of her breasts as they bounced and rippled from the force of his thrusts. He left her a mess with a load so massive he didn't even understand how he'd mustered it, and he fucked her cleavage ferociously right through her orgasm before the lack of energy hit him and he found himself gasping for air and slumping back against the door harder than ever, his hands releasing her breasts.

"That was better than swimming," he said, panting heavily as his eyes closed and he nearly slid right down the door and onto his back.

"But you know what would be even better than either?" Asahina asked, grabbing hold of him and pulling him off of the door. "Fucking in the pool. Right now."


	2. Kyoko Kirigiri - Under Lock and Key

"It won't open," Kirigiri said, twisting at the door knob again and again as if she expected a different result. Ending up stuck in a closet with Naegi had been a bit of an unexpected turn in her investigation. She had no idea how the door had suddenly locked when he closed it, and she turned to look at him in the dim light, Makoto gave as sheepish and confused an expression as he could. "I don't know where to go from here." 

"I'm sorry," Naegi said, and it sounded more like he was somehow asking a question, like he somehow felt this was his fault. He hadn't even seen a lock on the door when he closed it, but as he pulled it shut something clicked and the two found themselves stuck in the closet, the cramped conditions making the inherent discomfort of the situation all the worse. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Kyoko wasn't completely helpless even in the light of the freak accident with the door. "Put yourself back against the wall as tightly as you can." She spoke clearly and authoritatively, taking command of the situation and wondering if bringing him along in the first place had been all that good an idea. "I can pick the lock but I need some space to do it in." Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a slender lock pick and pulled away from the door as well. With how little space there was in the cramped conditions of the closet they had hid in in a panic, that meant that as she leaned forward, her rear found itself pushed right up into Naegi's lap. 

Gulping nervously as he felt the pressure pushing suddenly against him, Naegi tried his best not to think about where he was and what he felt. Tried to put his mind on to anything else, like his grades or the fact that he had to do some laundry when this is all over. Just not the cute girl whose butt was rubbing up against him as she clumsily picked the lock in the darkness. But if his luck hadn't screwed him over enough, the stirring in his pants certainly would.

For a moment, Kyouko's focus fell solely on the lock she was picking, but it didn't take very long at all for her to feel something moving about. "Stay still," she muttered first, thinking that it was just Naegi wriggling about. But the motion kept going, and just before she was about to ask him to stop a bit sterner, she realized what was actually moving behind her. And then, with an embarrassing gasp, she asked out loud instead of in her head, "It's that big?" before letting out a shocked noise, looking slowly back in the dimly lit closet.

Naegi's expression had turned even more sheepish still as she looked back at him. He could tell she hadn't meant to say that out loud, but one it was out there, intention did little good. He just looked nervously off to the side, trying to ignore the cute girl rubbing up against his lap and everything about this cramped, unfortunate situation that left him so woefully helpless. "Uh, how's it going?"

"Poorly," Kyoko said, biting her lip as she turned back around in frustration. There was no way to keep from rubbing up against his lap as she worked, and the more she did so, the less she felt like she could focus on the dim light and the frustrations that came from trying to pick the lock under these conditions. "I don't think I can focus with that thing pushing against me like that." Arousal began to swell within her to an disquieting degree, and Naegi had to be dealt with. Frustratedly groaning, she tucker her lock pick away and began to grind her hips firmer against him. "Okay, new plan."

With his cock straining against his pants and the abrupt embarrassment of the situation catching up rapidly to him, Naegi didn't feel like he was helping at all. At best he was just sucking up all the oxygen in the room, and at worst, his erection was keeping them locked in this closet. "What's the new plan?" he asked, mildly concerned about where this was going. Where it could have possibly gone past where it already was; wasn't picking the lock the only way to get out of there? There was definitely no secret compartment in here.

Pulling up off of his lap, Kyoko turned swiftly around, grabbing at his belt and undoing it before he even process what was happening. "We're going to deal with this problem first." She pulled his pants down and stared down at him, pulling away at his clothes with more eagerness by the second, each bit of progress giving a better peek at what awaited her, until finally his underwear was off and she was nearly stumbling back with a gasp at the sight of Naegi's rigid, remarkable cock standing upright. She'd known it had to be something big to feel that much motion against her rear end, but he was huge!

"Kirigiri!" he hissed beneath his breath, shocked and nervous and aroused all at once, as he felt her gloved hand grasping his cock, forcing a groan next out of his lips as she began to stroke his cock quickly. It was an impatient and steady roll of her hand, one that made him lean back against the wall and groan in acceptance even as he felt like accepting this was the last thing either of them ought to do in the face of this situation. "We need to get out of here, what are you doing?" He felt wrong for telling a pretty girl not to touch his cock, but this wasn't the time.

"And because you can't keep it down for two seconds, I need to deal with this before we can get out of here." She kept stern as she pushed against him, hiding the burning of her cheeks by keeping her face up to the wall, leaned over his shoulder. The throbbing of his cock in her grasp was remarkable, and even through her glove she could feel the heat radiating off of his shaft, the frustration and need that made him absolutely melt against her. "So stay still and let me deal with you quickly, and I don't want to hear another complaint about how a girl is touching your penis and you think that's a bad thing. If you didn't want me to do this you wouldn't have gotten so hard in the first place."

Naegi couldn't exactly argue with her there. Kyoko's perky ass rubbing against his lap, however inadvertent, had sparked that motion for a reason, and now as he felt the leather of her glove rubbing up and down his cock with quick, mercilessly direct and efficient strokes, he was getting luckier with her than he ever thought he could have. So he accepted it, hands reaching for her body, grabbing her in and pulling her tighter against him, nervous and unsure about going in for a kiss as he pressed his luck rather firmly.

Feeling him push up against her had Kyoko growing more frustrated herself, especially as his fingers wandered precariously along her bare legs, reaching up to fondle and squeeze at her ass. She knew she couldn't stop him, and that left her even squirmier and more dour, as she felt the growing warmth between them, the way she pushed against him and felt like she was enjoying herself far too much. But for Kyoko, familiarity was a bit of a weird thing, as indicated by the way her other hand crept around back to grab at his ass in turn, the leather-clad hand squeezing at his ass and making him let out a frustrated, surprised noise as he looked at her incredulously.

Before Naegi could do anything or ask what she was doing, Kirigiri stuffed a couple of fingers right into his ass, and he had to bite down on his tongue not to yelp loudly as he felt the sudden intrusion, bucking forward and throbbing harder in her hand. Rapid breaths helped to ease him down as he twisted against the wall, before finally he trusted himself enough to whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Being efficient," she said, as her fingers wiggled deeper into his ass, rocking slowly back and forth as they eased themselves in, until she could get them right up to his prostate. Her hand moved quickly, ignoring his responses and the pre-cum that oozed from his tip as she jerked him off, the size of the cock in her hand starting to really do her in as she pushed against him tighter, her arousal growing in ways she never thought they would about Makoto Naegi of all people. Ways she never thought they even could. But feeling him in her grasp was leaving her weak, and she didn't know how to help herself.

Between having his prostate massaged and the rapid strokes from the gloved handjob, Naegi felt much better than he should have for the guy who had accidentally gotten them locked in a closet and then, to make things worse, had his erection ruin their attempt to get out. And yet there he was, embraced by pleasure and warmth, the fingers that rubbed at his prostate and gently fingered his ass proving better than they should have. Much, much better. The frustration he felt over it was quickly worn down by the ways in which the pleasure lit him up. With complaints apparently not allowed, there was nothing Naegi could do but accept it all, as if there was any reason not to.

Under the expert touch, Naegi had no hope of lasting, and he was about to yell out in shock before, at the very last second, Kirigiri stopped him. Stopped him through the very direct measure of pushing her lips right up against his, a panicked response driven by all the guilty feelings surging up in her. She pushed into the kiss with far more fire and excitement than she should have, but in that moment, she let go of everything, uncaring as she jerked his cock off quickly, letting him blow his load all over the floor of the closet, leaving a big, gooey streak of a puddle there as she kept stroking. "You're still hard," she said so quickly after he had blown his load that there was no way he could have actually began to soften and she knew it.

"Y-yeah?" Naegi said, confused and unsure where Kyoko was going with this. With any of this. But he was soon to find out as she turned him quickly around, pushed him against the wall and started to jerk him off from behind, fingers still pumping in and out of his ass as she stroked his rock hard cock. It was true that he wasn't going to go soft after one orgasm, especially with her gloved hands still bad touching him like this. "Wait, what are you doing now?"

"Finishing the job," Kyoko said, pushing up tightly against him. "You're still hard, which means I'm not done yet." She jerked him off faster this time, the fingers quickening their pace and spreading out a little inside of his ass, which left him all kinds of confused.

Leaned forward against the wall with his hands put up against it, Naegi wasn't sure about any of what was happening, but it was at least keeping him from getting completely embarrassed by the confusing tides of his own appetites, so he just accepted it. At least until he felt Kirigiri pull off of his body, his mind briefly flashing in another swell of confusion--seemingly a recurring theme when dealing with the detective as she told him absolutely nothing about her plans until she had already set them into motion. It was a frustrating way to go, to be sure, and this time, Naegi found himself in for a whole lot more than he could have ever expected.

A wet tongue creeping up the cleft of his ass made Naegi let out a confused gasp, as fingers gave way to something wetter and squirmier. Up and down the tongue licked as the stroking of his cock drew even quicker, copious amounts of pre and cum now lubricating the glove that worked back and forth along his cock rapidly. "Kirigiri!" he groaned, head rolling back as he tried to reconcile what was happening, frustrated and a little confused, but most of all very torn on what to make of the feelings that he was suddenly being experienced to; fingers in his ass were weird enough, but this? This was...

Utterly indescribable was the best he could come up with. Ever-changing also would have worked, as Kyoko wiggled her tongue directly up against the ass she'd just been fingering, giving him absolutely minimal warning before she drove the wet, wriggling muscle right into his ass, replacing her digits with her tongue and licking deep into his ass, already a bit readied by her fingers to allow her tongue to push in and find his prostate, to hammer it now with the tip of her tongue in vulgar, broad strokes.

Kirigiri had no reservations about rimming Naegi as she jerked him off, forward and aggressive, demandingly efficient about what she was doing to him even as she found her fondness for him growing to some frustratingly lusty heights. Without attraction, there was no way she would be doing all of this, and yet there she was, licking his ass and unrepentant about the efficient of it. She shared with him a secret to pleasure he clearly hadn't figured out himself, and she hammered at it mercilessly with the goal of getting him off, hand and tongue working in tandem as she tried to milk his cock of not only his cum, but also of its energy, to wear him down until he would finally soften and they could go on to continue doing what they had come here to do.

Squirming as he leaned forward and kept his hands to the wall, the groans rising from Naegi's lips grew louder and fonder as the steady, relentless pressure of the tongue pressing against his prostate with a few brief up and down licks against the hole for good measure, he really didn't know what to make of this. His bad luck had turned to good luck and then into what he could consider weird luck, groaning and shuddering as the cute girl ate his ass and he was left mostly just trying desperately to keep himself relatively composed and not completely blowing whatever 'shot' he may have had with Kyoko in the wake of all of this.

Under the intense pressure of the hand and the tongue and everything wearing him down, Naegi drew closer to orgasm even faster this time, as the tongue worked him over in ways he was almost embarrassed to admit enjoying as much as he did, the groans bubbling up hotter and fiercer within him as he let himself go. With a harsh groan and the need to bite down onto his own arm to keep from letting out a loud noise, Naegi came all over the wall, his prostate worked expertly as his cock was milked for every last drop she could wring out of him, leaving gooey white streaks to trickle down the wall, a lewd and brazenly vulgar sight that left Naegi shivering as he tried to parse any of what was happening, the frustration within him burning him up with embarrassment.

Kirigiri finally pulled away, letting go of his cock and sighing. "Okay, you're done," she said clearly. "Now, listen. I am going to pick the lock and get us out of here. And then, you are going to come back to my room, and you are going to spend the rest of your night 'thanking' me for what I just did. Are we understood?"

"I--but what about the case we were--"

"My. Room." Kyoko did not eat ass in exchange for nothing, and Naegi was gifted a cock far too nice to just receive no pleasure of her own from.


End file.
